


The Difficulty with Lies

by TransFormativeWorks



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: Blackmail, Gen, Mental Institutions, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 02:17:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12831198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransFormativeWorks/pseuds/TransFormativeWorks
Summary: Adam forces Henry's 'friendship' by blackmail him into attending therapy.





	1. Chapter 1

Henry glared at Adam, who smiled blithely back at him and returned his tea cup to the saucer resting on his knee.

‘You see Henry, isn’t this so much more civilized?’

Henry’s glare morphed into a looked of incredulity, ‘How is blackmailing me into meeting with you under the guise of therapy civilized?’ He emphasised the word civilized with air quotes.

‘Well,’ Adam continued in a smooth voice, ‘It is certainly better than me hunting down your friend one-by-one and then killing them, isn’t it?’

Henry had no response for that. He was torn between anger at Adam’s audacity, fear for his friends, and frustration with the realization that Adam had him between a rock and a hard place.

He was still mandated to attend therapy sessions, and if he failed to comply then the job and the life that he had worked so hard for was forfeit. 

Henry had figured that his stint in therapy was over, what with ‘Lewis Farber’ exposed as Adam. Imagine his surprise when he was called into the Lieutenant’s office yesterday and scolded for failing to keep his appointments. Flabbergasted, he had tried to explain to Lieutenant Reece that his therapist had left the practice only to be told that, ‘Dr. Farber’ was back and had called the Lieutenant because Henry had failed to attend his regularly scheduled Friday afternoon appointments. 

The Lieutenant, softening a little at Henry’s obvious confusion had sternly and kindly informed him that his next appointment was today and directed him toward the door. The irony of her departing ‘Henry, I think it is better if you talk things out’ was not lost on Henry in his current situation. If only she knew.

It was up to his ‘therapist’ – in this case Adam – to determine how many sessions he was required to attend. He had no choice, he had to be here and play this little game until Adam tired of it. Adam watched the emotions warring across Henry’s features, an unreadable smile on his lips. Adam knew that he was in the position of power. 

While Henry was tempted to call his bluff and walk away, he knew with certainty that he was in the weaker position. And he wanted to stay. New York and his job and friends were the closest he had come to finding peace and feeling at home since Abigail. 

Henry let out a pent-up breath, rolled his neck and consciously unclenched his fists. 

‘Very well,’ Henry replied while moving back towards the chair across from Adam. He made a great show of sitting down, crossing his legs and picking up his tea, ‘what do you want?’

‘Just to talk, Henry,’ was his smooth response, ‘Just to talk.’

\----

They went on like this for months. Henry dutifully showing up at Bellevue every Friday for his 2-hour session with ‘Dr. Farber.’ The first several weeks were spent either in silence or exchanging bitter and largely meaningless barbs. It soon became clear to Henry that his natural tendency towards impatience was working against him, Adam had hundred’s of years more practice. Henry kept getting out-maneuvered. 

For his part, Adam was bizarrely professional, which only served to make Henry more suspicious. The overhanging threat from Adam, coupled with the added fatigue of interrupted sleep was wearing on him. However, Henry’s hyper-vigilance seemed unfounded as no threats materialized and he received no more phone calls. As long as Adam knew he had guaranteed access to him once a week, it appeared that the immortal was happy to leave Henry to live his life.

At least that is what Henry thought until he was again suddenly called into the Lieutenant’s office. Racking his brain to figure out what he had done this time, Henry knocked on the Lieutenant’s door.

‘Come in Henry,’ the Lieutenant replied almost immediately. 

He headed in and was slightly surprised to see the Lieutenant standing with the Chief Medical Examiner, Dr. Thomas Hatcher. 

‘Lieutenant,’ Henry nodded politely before turning to the Chief Medical Examiner, ‘Doctor Hatcher,’ posing the question of the man’s unexpected presence in his tone of voice. 

The older man returned Henry’s nod, but did not smile. Now Henry was really confused, and starting to become worried. What would cause the Chief Medical Examiner and the Lieutenant to meet with him together? He thought over the past several weeks, but could not recall any incidents that could get him into this kind of trouble. If anything, he had kept on the right side of the law more that usual and he, Hanson and Jo were resolving cases at a pace envied by the other detectives in the department. 

‘Henry, sit down,’ the Lieutenant’s voice brought him back to the present. From the look on her face, he realized this was not a request but an order. He moved further into the office and sat on one of the two chairs facing the Lieutenant’s formidable mahogany desk. 

Rather than remaining standing next the Lieutenant, Dr. Hatcher moved to sit next to Henry. At nearly seventy, Dr. Hatcher was a grandfather seven times over and the patriarch of the OCME’s office. He was an exceptional doctor who had earned Henry’s respect. And much to Henry’s amusement he had the tendency to treat Henry more like one of his children then his subordinate.  
Dr. Hatcher took a seat next to Henry and leaned in toward Henry with his elbows on his knees. Henry recognised it as a subtle and likely unconscious attempt to put him at his ease. 

‘Henry, we are worried about you,’ Dr. Hatcher stated gently. 

Henry starred at Hatcher, then turned to looked at the Lieutenant. She had an equally compassionate look on her face, which only served to make Henry feel defensive – and completely out of control. Whatever he was expecting, this was not it. 

‘What? Why?’ 

He was unable to keep the confusion (and okay, the defensiveness) out of his voice. He racked his brain again for anything he had done in the last few months that would warrant what appeared to be some type of ‘intervention’ and came up blank.

‘You look like hell, Henry,’ was Reese’s response, given while she stared directly into his eyes. Trust her to get straight to the point. 

‘And while your work is still far above expectations it is not where is was six months ago,’ Reese continued.

‘You look tired,’ Dr Hatcher interjected a tad more sympathetically than Reece. ‘You are making mistakes that are simply unlike you. You are also working longer hours than you need to. It is obvious that something is bothering you and you are trying to distract yourself.’ This statement belatedly reminded Henry that Dr. Hatcher had started out in Psychology only to change to Pathology late in his medical education. 

‘Henry,’ Reece’s voice drew back his attention, ‘I was willing to let it go until Dr. Farber called me this morning and told me that you were not cooperating with your counselling.’

At the mention of Adam, Henry involuntarily stiffened, a reaction not lost on either the Lieutenant or his boss. 

Henry sighed, ‘I attend sessions with Dr. Farber every week as is required,’ His terse response did not keep the distaste out of his voice. He glanced briefly between the Lieutenant and Hatcher. Both were looking at him with concern and a mix of other emotions he couldn’t quite place.

‘So he says,’ Reece acknowledged while leaning forward, ‘He also says that you do not volunteer information and hardly speak. He did not go so far as to say you were combative, but I got that impression.’ She left the statement hanging, a police tactic to get him to talk that he recognized from Detective Martinez. Jo had used it very effectively on him a time or two as well. 

Damn Adam. Damn him to hell. Without letting both Reece and his boss in on his secret Henry could not explain his behaviour. And he had to acknowledge that from an outsider’s perspective his actions did look irrational and unhealthy. He didn’t bother to try and deny his actions either. For one, that was exactly what he had been doing. And two, there was no point. 

Henry stood up and paced briskly toward the back of the Lieutenant’s office, feeling more trapped then he had in a long time. He turned away from the concerned looks of his superiors and tried to compose himself. He briefly considered just telling the truth – but then they would likely turn him over to Adam themselves and have him committed. Aside from that, or packing up and leaving the life he had built here in New York, he realized he only had one option. 

Henry let out a heavy breath, and rubbed his hands vigorously over his face and through his hair. After momentarily closing his eyes, he turned back towards Reece and Hatcher, both were watching Henry with an attentiveness that made him shift back and forth on his feet. He must be acting even more unusual than normal, he thought.

‘Very well,’ he said into the growing silence, ‘I shall endeavour to be more forthcoming at our next appointment.’ He attempted to make this statement as reassuring as possible, but from the strained looks that remained on Reece’s and Hatcher's faces, he had not succeeded. 

Reece, likely surprised by Henry’s swift capitulation, leaned back into her chair. ‘Good,’ she slowly nodded, ‘I have asked Dr. Farber to keep me updated.’ She paused and gave Henry a once over with too-perceive eyes. It was clear that she did not like what she saw. ‘Doctor Morgan,’ she continued, ‘please know that you are valued member of this team and we want to have you at your best.’ 

With that she turned to Dr Hatcher, who handed Henry a business card with what was evidently his cell phone number written on the back. Hatcher then stood up and placed a fatherly hand on the back of Henry’s head. Unaccustomed to this level of intimacy from anyone, much less his boss, Henry allowed Hatcher to pull him closer. ‘I echo the Lieutenant’s sentiments,’ he said while looking directly into Henry’s eyes, ‘Call me any time, day or night. We will help you get through this.’ From the look on his face, Henry could tell that his offer was sincere, even if Henry wasn’t quite sure what the ‘this’ Hatcher was referring to was. Henry nodded, simultaneously touched by the gesture and extremely uncomfortable at the thought of working under such scrutiny. 

Dr Hatcher took a step back from Henry and broke the disconcertingly intimate moment, ‘Dr. Morgan,’ he said ‘I also don’t want you staying late or coming in on any more weekends. I would prefer it if you spend you free time taking care of yourself.’ At Henry’s acknowledging nod, Dr Hatcher exchanged polite goodbyes with the lieutenant and then excused himself.

‘Will that be all, Lieutenant’ Henry asked, even to his own ears his voice sounded distant. To say he felt off balance was an understatement, and he recognized that he was falling back on formality in an attempt to regain his bearings. And, to be honest, in an attempt to put up a wall and keep what he considered a safe distance from those he could so easily come to care about. From her expression and slightly raised eyebrow, the Lieutenant could see he was struggling with something. 

‘Just one more thing Doctor,’ she said slowly, leaning forward on her desk and pinning him with an intense gaze. ‘If for some reason you can’t talk to Dr Hatcher or Jo, you can talk to me.’ With that unexpected proclamation she turned back to her computer, clearly dismissing Henry.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam raises the stakes, and Henry is forced to make a decision.

The next Friday Henry was once again seated on Adam’s couch. Adam, for his part had skilfully prepared tea, a cup of which sat untouched by Henry’s right hand. 

‘I take it you spoke with your Lieutenant?’ Adam broached in a conversational tone.

Henry just looked at Adam for a moment; he could feel the fatigue building in the back of his head. He was so tired of these games. He had barely slept the night before, and after days of constant nerves he was fully aware that he was not at his best. Even at his best, he had never quite managed to get ahead of Adam. 

‘Indeed, I did,’ was his measured response, ‘The Chief Medical Examiner, too.’

At this Adam smiled. ‘That was actually the Lieutenant’s idea,’ he paused to take a sip of tea and chuckle at his own cleverness. ‘You see Henry, the problem with having people care about you is that they can be used against you,’ he paused for emphasis and looked Henry straight in the eye with a piercing intelligence. ‘Fortunately for you, or rather a bit unfortunately, there seen to be a lot of people at the 11th Precinct who care for you a great deal.’ 

Henry didn’t have anything to say to that. It felt like a threat, as he was sure Adam intended it to be. But it was unclear if it was a threat to him or his friends. 

‘What do you want, Adam?’ Even to his own ears, he sounded tired. 

‘Like I said before,’ came Adam’s silky response, ‘just to talk.’

‘Fine,’ Henry said from between clenched teeth. When Adam just continued to stare blankly at Henry his frustration go the better of him. 

‘Well, that do you want to talk about?’ Henry snapped.

Adam leaned back in his chair and considered for a moment, even going so far as to tent his fingers and tap them on his lips in a thinking pose. ‘Ah,’ he nodded to himself, ‘Lets start at the very beginning. Tell me about your first death.’

\---

And so it went for the next six months. Henry lived his life as normal, and each Friday he headed to Bellevue to share stories of his life with his immoral stalker and blackmailer. 

The first month Henry had been a wreck of nerves, and had only been mollified by Lieutenant’s Reese’s comment that she had heard from Dr. Farber and was glad that things were ‘progressing more smoothly.’ Adam, much to Henry’s consternation, continued to be unfailingly professional.

The second month led into the third and Henry and Adam fell into a sort of pattern. Adam mostly asked about his various deaths, and in an odd way Henry found it cathartic to share his experience with the one other person on earth who could understand. 

Periodically, Adam would share one of his own experiences and on more that one occasion Henry had found his curiously getting the better of him; catching himself leaning forward in rapt attention. Once he had even gotten into a spirited debate about the meaning of what they saw between death and awakening. This had come to an abrupt end when Henry remembered who he was talking to (against his will, mind you). 

By the end of the sixth month Henry had started to believe that this was an arrangement he could live with. Against his instincts and better judgement, Henry was learning from Adam and starting to forget what had led him to this position in the first place. Maybe it was because he was finally able to tell someone everything (he kept his most traumatic deaths from even Abraham), or maybe because forever is a long time and he was lonely. The reason didn’t matter so much as the consequences. Henry let his guard down with Adam, and he shouldn’t have. 

 

The downward spiral started out innocently enough. Henry was again in Adam’s office where he was actually enjoying a properly brewed cup of Darjeeling. Adam still insisted on maintaining his British accent and dressing the part of a sympathetic therapist. They had just finished discussing Henry’s initially unwilling participation in the Second World War, and were coming to the end of one of their regular Friday session. Late summer sun was slanting across the floor.

‘Tell me about Abigail,’ Adam had purred out of nowhere. 

Henry, who had been staring out the window facing away from Adam had almost started talking. The question made sense. They had been going through his life and, chronologically, Abigail was the next step. But he couldn’t. Adam had already taken Abigail from him in real life and Henry wouldn’t let him have the memories too. 

‘Let’s talk about something else,’ Henry suggested without turning from the window, ‘I cannot talk about her yet.’ Henry cringed when he realized he felt the need to explain himself to the other immortal. 

‘Talking will help you move on,’ Adam continued. He then let the silence draw out, indicating to Henry that he was not willing to let the subject drop.

‘No,’ Henry shook his head as he turned back to Adam. ‘I will not talk about her with you.’ The last word came out as a hiss. He could feel anger rising up in his chest. How dare Adam ask about Abigail, it was only because of him that Henry and Abraham had been robbed of her presence. It was only because of him that Henry was even in this impossible situation. Henry shook his head as though to clear it and re-emphasise his statement. He owed Adam nothing. 

Adam starred blandly back at him for a long moment, tapping the tip of his glasses against the side of his mouth. After one last considering look he seemed to come to a decision, ‘Very well,’ he said, ‘That will be all for this week. Have a pleasant weekend Henry.’

Henry left the office more flustered than he had been in months. For some reason he had stopped finding these meetings overly stressful, at the same time he was hoping that once Adam had heard his story he would stop the charade and leave Henry in peace. Adam already knew more about Henry than anyone other than Abigail or Abraham. He had gotten what he wanted, why couldn’t he just let Henry go? 

\---

Henry had not forgotten their last exchange by their next appointment and was determined to pick up the narrative in the eighties, right after Abigail had left. He hoped that tales of Henry’s spiral into the bottle and tendency towards self-destruction were enough to pique Adam’s interest and get him to drop the topic of Abigail. 

The meeting started out innocently enough. Adam was once again in his finest British-therapist persona and they made it through their first cup of tea while discussing the inconsequential details of the more humorous aspects of the Industrial Revolution. 

During a pause in the conversation, and without preamble, Adam sat back in his chair and gave Henry and long and considering look. He then walked over to his desk and picked up the phone. Dialling a quick sequence of numbers he spoke quietly into the receiver ‘Yes, hello. Dr. Farber here. Yes, we are ready for you.’

He then hung up the phone and continued, as though he had not just placed that ominous call. ‘Now Henry, about our conversation last week. I want you to know that I am concerned about your welfare.’ 

Henry starred at Adam, his teacup frozen at his lips. He had the distinct impression that this declaration was not for his benefit. Adam wasn’t acting like himself, he was acting as he had the first time Henry had met him. He was acting like a therapist. 

Something was wrong, very wrong and he could feel the panic rising in his chest. Placing his teacup on the table Henry stood and nervously straightened his waist-coat. ‘Adam, what are you doing?’ he asked warily. 

His question was answered by a knock on the door. ‘Come in!’ Adam called.  
The door opened to reveal two orderlies dressed in scrubs standing behind a nurse holding a clipboard. 

‘These delusions of yours are getting worse,’ he continued – clearly for the benefit of their audience and not Henry. ‘And I am worried that you are becoming a danger to yourself and others in your consistent belief that you are immortal. Because of this, I think it would be safest if you were to stay here for a while until we can get your feet firmly back into reality.’

Henry pulled his eyes away from the door to look at Adam, who was looking as mild as possible. At least until he flashed Henry with a brief and blood-chilling smile. Adam looked triumphant and Henry silently cursed himself for the fool that he was. Adam had months of case notes where he could have documented Henry’s ‘delusions’ of immortality. Given that there were no witnesses, it was very likely that Adam had left out his own part of the conversations to leave a one-sided picture of a seemingly very confused man. 

While Henry was not sure if this had been Adam’s intention all along or if it was simply his revenge for being denied Abigail’s story, it didn’t matter. What did matter was that Henry had been very neatly out-maneuvered yet again. Henry’s eyes flashed rapidly back and forth from Adam to the nurse and orderlies, all of whom were watching him with predatory interest.

‘I am sure with the full and focused attention of our staff, we can get you back on your feet in no time,’ Adam’s hollow words were convincing enough that the staff nodding in agreement. 

Henry backed away from the door and moved slowly towards the window. He could feel is breath coming is shorter and harsher gasps, his alarm overwhelming his normally controlled façade. Unconsciously, he put his hands up in a defensive gesture, as though he could simply push this situation away.

‘Adam, don’t do this,’ Henry didn’t care if his voice sounded like he was pleading. He would give anything for this not to be happening. His hand and feet started to tingle and Henry recognized the beginning of a panic attack. 

Adam watched the interplay of emotions across Henry’s face, and Henry suddenly knew what a mouse felt like when corned by a cat. Adam way playing with him, and enjoying it. 

‘Henry,’ he continued with feigned empathy. ‘We won’t hurt you, I promise.’ Raising his voice he addressed the whole room, ‘If you would kindly go with Nurse Evans she will get you settled in your room. This does not have to be a negative experience, Henry. Please, let us help you.’ 

Henry gawped at Adam, whose words were so hollow and insincere that he almost laughed out loud. They both knew that this was all Adam’s doing, and that there was no way this was going to be a positive experience for Henry. 

Henry shook his head in a mixture of denial and disbelief. He then turned towards the nurse who was cautiously walking towards him. She was dark haired and dark eyed and, unlike Adam, he sensed genuine concern coming from her. It didn’t appear that she or anyone else was a part of Adam’s schemes. 

The two orderlies, while not malicious looking, were noticeably less sympathetic. They had obviously been hired for their size as both were taller than Henry and quite a bit broader. Their gazes, while not hostile, were also not friendly as they sized Henry up – likely determining how difficult he would be if he decided to resist. 

Henry swallowed down his panic and took three measured breaths. Adam had him backed into a corner and he knew it. He had two options: try and get past the nurse and the orderlies to see if he could escape or cooperate and allow himself to be locked up again. Henry sized up the orderlies. He was not a fighter, and he knew that. Any fight would just count against him in terms of the ‘I am not insane’ argument and he would still end up in the same place. Best to cooperate and retain some control for as long as he could. 

Taking three more deep breaths, Henry lowered his hands and unnecessarily smoothed out his waistcoat. The other occupants of the room watched him with interest, waiting for him to make up his mind. With a sideways glare at Adam, Henry calmly strode over to retrieve his suit jacket from the back of the couch. He then turned, straightening his back and rolling his shoulders, and walked calmly towards the door and Nurse Evans. 

‘Very well,’ he said while shrugging into his jacket, ‘If you would please lead the way, Nurse Evans?’ He included his head towards her, doing his best to sounds like an invited guest and not a patient.

The nurse gave him an encouraging smile, and turned to leave. The two orderlies also backed into the hall, apparently glad that their services had not been required. Henry cast one sideways glace and Adam as he exited behind the nurse. Adam met his eyes and gave a brief nod of his head. Henry considered this round a tie.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry's stay gets off to a rough start and Adam changes the rules of the game.

Henry’s civility had lasted through the vast majority of the intake process. He had willingly filled out the paperwork listing his emergency contact and basic medical history (heavily edited or course) – though he pointedly left out any mention of previous mental instability. 

His answers to the intake nurses and doctors were terse, yet polite. He patiently suffered through a totally unnecessary physical in the hopes that his cooperation would get him out of Bellevue faster. He had even gone so far as to graciously change out of his preferred attire and into a pair of shapeless green scrubs. However, he reached his limits when the intake nurse had walked into the room and presented him with two small pills and an equally small glass of water. 

‘What are these,’ he asked suspiciously, refusing to take them from her outstretched hand. 

The nurse, who was both younger and fairer than the pleasant Nurse Evans also appeared to be less experienced. ‘Dr Farber prescribed these to help stabilise your mood,’ was her non-committal answer. Her eyes flicked back and forth between the pills and Henry’s nose. For some reason she would not look him in the eye. She again reached forward and offered him the cup. 

Henry kept his hands stubbornly in his lap and ignored the medications. ‘I am also a physician,’ was Henry’s measured response ‘you can go ahead and use the big words with me. What are these?’

Somewhat taken aback by Henry’s tone the nurse momentarily met his eyes. Blinking, she glanced down at the paperwork in her other hand and then read out “Quetiapine’ and ‘Lorazepam’.’

One of the pills was indeed an anti-psychotic, and a sensible mediation for someone suffering from delusions. The other one, however, was a sedative strong enough to make Henry vulnerable. He had been willing to let this go to a point, but was not willing to be drugged into compliance. 

‘I will take the Quetiapine,’ he replied to the nurse, ‘but the Lorazepam is unnecessary, I assure that I am fully in control of myself and no threat to you or anyone else.’ He then fished the Ouetiapine out of the cup and quickly swallowed it with the cup of water. In reality, Henry knew that the anti-psychotic was also unnecessary and that he wasn’t delusional but he didn’t think that now was the time to argue that point. One dose was unlikely to hurt him or impact his reasoning abilities. 

The nurse watched this with a vague look of surprise. She glanced between Henry and the remaining pill in the little plastic cup, then back at Henry.

‘Thank you for your understanding,’ He attempted to soften the exchange with a smile. 

His reassurances did not appear to be working. Looking perturbed, the nurse turned without a word and left the intake room. Henry waited. In situations like these he expected a visit from the intake doctor, and was preparing a logical argument as to why the sedatives were not necessary. He had even gone so far as to compose what seemed to be a persuasive argument as to how he could get much more out of his ‘stay’ at Bellevue if he were able to remember it. 

However, he did not get the chance to make these arguments as the door opened to revel not the intake doctor, and not even Adam, but three large orderlies and the nurse. One of the orderlies, the smallest of the three, held leather an cotton restraints in his hand. The other two were already in fighting postures and moved quickly off to Henry’s right and left. The nurse closed the door behind then and, with the three orderlies at the ready, locked it with a key from her right pocket. She then produced that same stupid plastic cup with the one remaining pill.

Despite his alarm, He remained seated and turned his eyes to the nurse, ‘I assure this is not necessary, I am happy to cooperate but the additional pill would not be beneficial at this time,’ inwardly he proud as to how calm and reasonable he sounded. Henry could feel the adrenaline start to flood his system. He struggled with all of his might not to be sucked into memories of the past and what often happed to patients where were not deemed to be properly subdued. 

‘Doctor Morgan,’ her kind tone had vanished and was replaced with something akin to as scold, ‘Doctor Farber was adamant that you take all of the medications prescribed.’ Her voice softened. ‘Will you comply?’ Gone was the timid nurse of only a few moments ago, as she looked Henry directly in the face. She had blue eyes, he noted absently.

Henry recognized the phrase for what it was. If he did not agree to ‘comply’ then they were able to use force. He stood up slowly from the bed and eyed the orderlies. Like the orderlies in Farber’s office, two of them were much larger than he, both in height and muscle mass. The third was wiry, but had the broken nose an swollen knuckles of a trained fighter. 

Henry momentarily wavered. What harm could it do? He could just skip the next dose when he wasn’t being so closely watched. It would be so easy to just do as he was told. He looked again at the pill in the little plastic cup. It has been a long time since Henry had prescribed medications, but a dose that size would put him under for at least a few hours. There was no guarantee that once he was on the sedative train that he would be able to get off. He sighed and looked momentarily at the ground collecting his willpower, ‘No,’ he replied as he turned to look the nurse straight in the eyes, ‘I will not comply.’

His confrontation with the orderlies was brief and surprisingly quiet. The orderlies’ coordinated movements testified to their training. The largest rushed Henry and tackled him at the waist, lifting him up and flinging him back onto the bed behind him. He then lay across Henry’s stomach and chest and simply used his superior weight and leverage to pin him to the bed. Henry could feel, though not see, the second orderly lie across his legs. 

The tackle had knocked the wind out of him, and he struggled to catch is breath at the same time he tried to push himself free. He only managed one weak push before his right hand was grasped by the wiry orderly and stretched towards the side of the bed. More quickly than he thought possible the leather and cotton restraint had been secured about his wrist and his arm strapped uselessly to the bedframe. 

With this sense of confinement Henry lost all composure and was overcome by his panic. He blindly lashed out with his left arm. With practiced ease the orderly grasped his left wrist and forced Henry’s hand onto the bed above his head. At this angle Henry had little strength or leverage and the orderly was able to secur his wrist in the restraint. The orderly then attached the restraint to the head of the bed. With one arm by his waist and the other over his head, Henry’s torso was effectively immobilised. 

In full-blown panic mode now, Henry was surprised to hear himself snarling. He jerked his arms to no avail. Suddenly remembering his legs, Henry tried to kick out only to find that the weight on his body and knees prevented him from moving at all. He could feel the orderly and what he believed to be the nurse tightening the straps around his ankles. A few moments later he felt the distinctive tugs of knots being tightened. 

As quickly as it started, the weight on his body was gone. Panting, Henry struggled futilely for a moment before lying still. Prior to today, it has been decades since he had felt this helpless. He felt his eyes burn and resisted the very strong urge to sob. He blinked rapidly up at the ceiling; he could hear his harsh breaths echoing in the room as he struggled to control himself. 

The largest orderly – who had tackled him and held him down – walked up to Henry’s side. Henry cringed back, his experience with the ‘orderlies’ at Bedlam were very negative indeed. Hired more for their brutishness then their compassion, Henry had suffered many indignities at their hands.

Seeing his reaction, the orderly paused and raised his hands in a placating motion. ‘Doctor Morgan,’ he said in a surprisingly tenor voice, ‘I hope we didn’t hurt you.’ Then, moving in a way that allowed Henry to clearly anticipate his actions, the orderly slowly checked all four restraints for tightness, making sure they were secure but not tight enough to constrict blood flow. 

Satisfied that the restraints were not causing Henry any physical harm, the orderly began pulling up the edge of Henry’s left sleeve. The scrubs were quite loose and the orderly made short work of exposing Henry’s arm up to the shoulder. The nurse walked into view, wielding an alcohol swap in one hand and a deceptively small hypodermic needle in the other. It took Henry a moment to figure out what was happening, the realization setting of another quick bout of useless thrashing. 

‘Please don’t do this,’ Henry found himself pleading for the second time that day as he tried to scoot away from the nurse.

She met his eyes, and gave him a sympathetic smile but kept moving forward. 

‘You will just feel a little pinch,’ she said, as though it was the pain that he was afraid of. She then swabbed a spot on his shoulder and efficiently emptied the syringe’s contents into his arm. As quickly as she had appeared, she covered the almost invisible would with a Band-Aid and was gone. Given her unflustered actions Henry re-evaluated her experience. Perhaps she was not as naïve as she first appeared. 

With the adrenaline in his system, Henry didn’t even feel the prick. His racing heart made quick work of distributing the sedative throughout his body and it was only moments before his limbs became leaden and his breath slowed. He could hear the nurse and orderlies speaking but couldn’t seem to follow their words, their voices becoming distant. For a brief moment before he was sucked into a soft warm blackness he despaired, wishing with all his might that Abigail were here.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Information on Delusional Disorder can be found here:  
> https://www.drugs.com/health-guide/delusional-disorder.html
> 
> Information for the prescribed medications can be found here:  
> Quetiapine:  
> https://www.drugs.com/search.php?searchterm=quetiapine
> 
> Lorazepam:  
> https://lifeinthefastlane.com/behavioural-emergencies/
> 
> **Note - I am not a physician so I apologize for any inaccuracies.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry struggles to acclimatize to his new situation and come up with a plan to escape

Henry woke up slowly, drawn awake more from the lack of noise than anything else. Living in Manhattan meant that there was always noise of some kind – either traffic, someone’s television or radio, or children on their way to school. But wherever Henry was – which he couldn’t quite remember – it was eerily silent. 

He blinked his eyes open to find himself staring at a plain white ceiling adorned with a row of inset fluorescent lights. Okay, so he was definitely not at home. He attempted to roll over only to discover that he couldn’t. His arms and legs wouldn’t move properly. Wait, no that wasn’t right. His arms and legs were tied down. 

It all came back in a rush. Adam. Bellevue. 

Henry jerked his head around and sure enough there sat Adam, looking for all the world like a middle-aged and slightly harried therapist. Adam was looking intently at what appeared to be Henry’s chart. They were no longer in the intake area but instead appeared to be in a patient room, equipped with a single chair, a desk, and a bed. 

‘Hmmmmm,’ Adam murmured without looking up, ‘We are going to have to address your anger issues as well Henry.’ Adam finally looked at Henry, ‘To be honest, I didn’t expect you to put up such a fight.’ 

Henry didn’t respond, instead he turning his gaze back to the ceiling and focused on taking deep breaths and calming his thundering heart. Hysteria wouldn’t get him anywhere. 

From the corner of his eye he could see Adam look up from the paperwork. He wasn’t sure, but it appeared that he was smiling. 

‘Very well, Henry’ he purred, ‘I did try and do this the civilized way and not it appears that we will have to do it this way instead.’

Henry didn’t respond and Adam shifted closer to the bed, ‘So, tell me about Abigail.’

Henry continued to stare at the ceiling, focusing on counting the number on panels. He was still struggling to shake off the after-effects of the sedative and counting kept him entirely occupied. The silence stretched between them and Henry made it up to 21 before the felt the sharp stab in his arm.

He recoiled, for all the good it did him, and flashed his eyes to Adam’s face. Adam slowly withdrew the needle from Henry’s left arm. Henry felt his heart jump and broke his vow to keep silent ‘What was that?!’ 

‘Just a little something to make you a bit more cooperative. Don’t worry Henry, I am not going to hurt you.’ Adam paused to consider his words, ‘at least not physically’. Adam moved back to his chair and sat, making a note in Henry’s chart.

Henry drew in a great gulp of air, then another. He was still feeling groggy from the previous sedative and he had no idea what Adam had just given him. He jerked his arms against the restraints, more out of frustration then the belief tha the could free himself. 

Adam watched silently.

‘Oh Henry,’ His smile broken glass, ‘I am so going to enjoy having you here.’

\---

Adam had asked Henry questions, and he had answered. He hadn’t wanted to, but he couldn’t seem to help himself. The ‘session’ itself was fuzzy, and Henry wasn’t exactly sure what had been in that needle but he could guess. Likely a dis-inhibitor, and a very effective one at that. Henry had always been sensitive to medications and it appeared that this was no different. 

After two hours, with the drug wearing off and Henry becoming increasingly agitated, Adam had bid him a foreboding ‘see you tomorrow,’ and a nurse had come into and started an IV into Henry’s arm. She had them left him alone with a pointed look at the camera in the corner of the room.

To say the restraints were effective was an understatement, aside from turning his head and wiggling his fingers and toes Henry could hardly move. This meant that when the nurse had arrived with a syringe of clear liquid and the promise that its contents would help to ‘calm him down,’ after his session with Adam, Henry had been able to do nothing but watch in frustration.

He tugged again at the straps securing his wrists, then gave a mighty kick with each leg to see of those straps were any more forgiving. They were not, and all he managed to do was burn off a little bit of excess energy. Beyond simple movements Henry, struggled to think at all. He spared a glare for the IV snaking into his right arm. After he had pulled it out the first time they had added an additional restraint above his right elbow to keep his arm still. Straps now firmly positioned across his chest and knees kept him from sliding down and pulling out the IV with his teeth (which is how he had managed it the first time). 

The restraints didn’t cut into Henry’s wrists, thought he almost wished they would. A little pain would give him something to keep his mind off of the fact that he was once again strapped to a bed in a mental institution; a situation that he has sworn to never find himself in again. 

He wasn’t calm, exactly, but he could no longer muster up the willpower to be angry or scared. 

He thought quickly of Abraham and Jo. Did they know where he was? He hoped they were not worried and also hoped they stayed away. He didn’t want them anywhere near Adam, and regardless of his intelligence, Adam couldn’t keep him here forever. 

\---

The next time Henry woke, he was no longer restrained. He blinked slowly at the light coming into the room and looked around. Nurse Evans was at his side, standing slightly back from the bed. It appeared she was calling his name. 

Henry tried to focus on what she was saying. There seemed to be a few second delay between when he commanded his body to do something and when it actually responded. 

‘Dr. Morgan.,’ she repeated, ‘I am glad you are awake. Why don’t we get you ready for breakfast and then you will have a bit of time to rest before group therapy? You have a busy schedule for today.’

She spoke slowly, clearly aware of his lag in comprehension. Henry’s intention was to sit up and tell the nurse that he did not require her ‘assistance’ in anything. However, it took him two tries to get upright and he had difficulty getting his bare feet untangled from the bed sheets. Geez, what was he on?

Nurse Evans nodded at his confusion and responded to his unanswered questions. ‘You were very upset yesterday, we will reduce the sedatives once we have you back on an even keel, okay?’ 

Henry blinked owlishly at her, though it did not appear she expected a response. 

‘Until you are up to it, let me help you.’ She is so nice, thought Henry dully, so kind.

Nurse Evans helped Henry get upright and showed him to the bathroom where he found a tooth brush and wash cloth. By the time he was done with an abbreviated morning routine she had laid out a clean pair of scrubs for him to change into. Before he could shrug off her help she had pulled him out of his scrubs, changed him into new ones, and was encouraging him to slip his feet into a ridiculous pair of white slippers. Out of it he may be, but Henry was horrified at the hideous outfit. He actually managed to get a laugh out of Nurse Evans when he plaintively asked ‘Don’t you have anything a bit more…fashionable?’

‘I am afraid not,’ she smiled at him and then teased. ‘Though I will see if I can get you an equally attractive jump suit in a few days.’

Evans ushered him out into the hallway where Henry could see that he was in locked ward of Bellevue – not that he was surprised. She deposited him at a table with a tray of questionably edible food and a reminder that group therapy was in an hour, meds were to be taken promptly at 11 a.m. and he had a session with Dr. Farber that afternoon at three. To this information Henry nodded silently, though inwardly he cringed, unsure of what to do and not able to coordinate his throughs well enough to come up with a plan. 

At this point all he could do was wait until he could sober up and think. He sighed and tried to eat his food. Just as he suspected, inedible 

\---

The first day Henry again attempted to refuse the pills thrust upon him, but relented when the orderlies re-appeared with the implied threat of a repeat performance of the previous day. The staff was well trained and through, there was no way Henry could trick them into thinking he had taken the pills when he hadn’t. He took the pills.

Reassured by his seeming compliance, Henry’s dose of sedatives was gradually reduced over the next three days to the point where he began to feel normal, although surprisingly, without his accustomed level of anxiety. The irony of the situation was not lost on him. His paranoia and anxiety had kept him safe for close to two hundred years, and while they sometimes made his life difficult he had come to accept their necessity. However, it was nice, at least for a little while, to feel as though he were seemingly free of that terrible burden. 

The next week faded into a mind numbing routine filled with unpalatable meals, session of ‘group therapy’, and a torturous daily session with Adam invasively digging into Henry’s past and dredging up recollections and memories that Henry had shared with no one. Not even Abigail or Abraham.

Finally, near the end of a session almost a week after Henry’s involuntary committal, Henry couldn’t wait any longer and asked about Abraham. He had been hoping that Adam would volunteer the information, perhaps as a lever to get more information from Henry or to taunt him, but, again, Adam had been disturbingly professional. If Henry didn’t know better, and he did, he would actually have said that Adam was trying to help him. 

‘Adam,’ he said, ‘Does Abraham know…’ His question faded off, not quite sure what he wanted to ask.

Surprisingly Adam didn’t make him finish. ‘Yes, Henry. Abraham knows you are here and he knows that you are okay.’ Adam smiled almost fondly ‘And he did have some very choice words for me when I called.’

Henry sighed in relief and was startled to hear Adam continue, ‘Your friends at the precinct also know, and they wanted to pass on to you wishes for your quick recovery.’

Henry’s relief turned into anger and he pinned Adam with a glare, ‘Don’t look so upset,’ Adam continued. ‘They called me asking after you. I informed them you had opted for more, hmm, intensive treatment. You have been placed on extended sick leave but, from what I understand, they expect you to be back.’

Henry’s anger morphed to confusion. What was Adam’s end game? What was he trying to do? His clear consternation caused Adam to chuckle, ‘Oh Henry, don’t you see? As long as you love you life here you won’t go anywhere and I will always be able to find you.’ A slight shrug of the shoulders, ‘It took me 30 years to track you down last time, I don’t want to go through all of that again.’

With no fixed target Henry’s ire quickly cooled. He returned to looking at the floor and waiting for either Adam’s next question or his dismissal. 

‘So do you?’ Adam asked.

‘Do I what?’

‘Do you want to leave?’

Henry took his time with his response, even through he immediately knew the answer. 

‘No,’ he said and slowly shook his head, ‘I don’t.’

‘Excellent,’ Adam jotted down some notes on this clipboard, ‘I am so very happy you are making progress.’ With that obtuse statement, Adam dismissed Henry with a wave of his hand.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jo visits Henry. Henry finds a way out.

The second week was harder on Henry then the first. He managed to land himself back in restraints not once, but twice. The first time with his refusal to delve into hazy details of his whereabouts in the late 1980 and early 1990s and the second time when Adam had asked about Jo. 

His first refusal had been driven by pain, and his natural tendency to simultaneously ignore and dwell on mistakes in his past. He was not proud of his inability to cope after Abigail’s departure and he didn’t want to relive his most recent attempt at self-destruction. 

The second refusal was driven by his desire to protect Jo. Despite denying it for as long as he could, Henry cared a great deal about Jo. If Adam knew how much she meant to him, she was in even more danger than she was already. 

Both refusals had resulted in the same outcome. A day spent back in restraints and a renewed dosage of medications that left him blurry and terrifyingly compliant. Despite his best efforts Henry had answered Adam’s questions, only taking solace in the fact that while he had responded to direct queries for information he never volunteered anything. 

He could still hear Adam’s questions echoing in his head, ‘You love her, don’t you Henry?’ He could also hear his response, ‘Yes, yes I do.’

It was the morning after one of these more through sessions when Jo visited. Henry was not expecting visitors and was entirely unprepared when the door opened to reveal Jo, dressed for work and wearing a ridiculous badge with the words ‘visitor’ printed on in it large red text. 

Henry was still in his room, thankfully having been released from the restraints an hour earlier. He was still struggling to shake off the aftereffects of whatever cocktail of drugs Adam used on him. He had managed to sit up and swing his feet to the floor before leaning against the headboard to rest and gather his fragmented thoughts. 

‘Jo?’ He blinked slowly at her, unsure if she was really there.

‘Hey, Henry,’ She grabbed the plastic chair from the desk and pulled it up a few feet away from the bed. Her eyes scanned the room quickly and she didn’t seem to know where to put her hands.

‘How did you get in here?’ he puzzled, sure that Adam would not want him to have an ally so close. He started to panic, what if Adam had called her here? What if she was in danger? 

Jo grimaced and squared her shoulders, not picking up on Henry’s growing concern, ‘This is the third time I have tried to visit you. Abraham has been trying almost every day. This time I said if I couldn’t see you I was reporting you missing and would come back here to charge them all with kidnapping.’

Henry starred at her, mouth agape. ‘Are you serious?’

‘I wanted to see how you were,’ was her blunt response.

Henry swallowed down an unexpected rush of joy. So Adam had nothing to do with this. He had thought he was alone. It was so good to see a friendly face. He grinned and had to bite his tongue to keep from babbling how happy he was to see her, his usual reserved nature having deserted him.

‘How are you feeling?’ She asked.

Henry wanted to either cry or laugh, how was he even supposed to answer that questions? Maybe just tell her the truth? _Well Jo, since you asked I am actually immortal and I am being held here against my will by another immortal because I didn’t want to be friends _.__

____

Jo’s eyes found Henry’s and he realized that he had actually started laughing. Her eyes were suspiciously shiny and she was leaning towards him, her hands now on her knees. It was unclear if the expression on her face was concern or pity – maybe both. Henry immediately stopped and lifted his hands to briskly rub his face and run his fingers through his hair. He needed to pull himself together. 

____

Jo’s eyes followed his hands and he noticed her lips turn up at the edges when he reached his hair.

____

‘I know,’ he seized the distraction and fruitlessly attempted to pat down his curls, ‘it was getting long before I got here and now it is entirely unmanageable.’ 

____

Jo’s smirk morphed into a tentative smile, ‘Wow, Henry,’ she mused, ‘I had no idea you were so … fluffy.’ His responding snort got him a full smile this time. 

____

He plucked at the mint green scrubs he was wearing, ‘It is tragic,’ he mused in his most overbearing manner, ‘how little they are concerned about basic decency and fashion here.’ He gave a dramatic sigh just for effect and touched his unruly curls again. 

____

Jo was halfway to a laugh when she stilled. Her eyes fixed off to Henry’s right. He paused and followed her gaze to the wrist he had in his hair. At first he was unsure what had drawn her attention, he muddled thoughts not processing at their usual speed. He rolled his hand over to look at the back and he finally recognized where he saw a faint but distinct line of bruises. It didn’t take a detective, much less one as good as Jo, to know that caused the marks. 

____

Henry glanced at his left wrist only to see it looked the same. He dropped his hands to his lap and considered tucking them under his arms but it was already too late. He could feel his chest getting tight and his eye burning, he never wanted Jo to see him like this. He let out a real sigh this time, and rested his weight against the headboard. 

____

Any levity they had found had dissipated as Jo sat back in the chair, her gaze doing a more through sweep of Henry: taking in his wrists, the IV marks on his arms, and the unkempt state of his appearance. She then turned and looked around the room, clearly piecing together the lack of ornamentation, sheets, and anything else that could be used as a weapon. 

____

Henry said nothing and rested his head against the wall with a _thunk _. He couldn’t think clearly enough to come up with an explanation or excuse.__

______ _ _

‘You are on suicide watch, aren’t you?’ The question was a whisper, Jo trying to pin Henry with a look. 

______ _ _

Henry nodded without raising his head. He was indeed on suicide watch, but not for the reasons she thought. But here, and now, was hardly the time or place to have that conversation with Jo. She likely wouldn’t believe him anyway.

______ _ _

Jo got out of the chair and came to stand in front of him. To his surprise she got right into his personal space, forcing her way between his knees to stand in front of him and startling him into looking up at her. Jo grabbed his jaw in a firm but gentle hold and squinted into his face.

______ _ _

‘What do they have you on?’ She was staring directly into his eyes, ‘you aren’t acting like yourself…as weird as that normally is.’

______ _ _

Henry was taken off guard by her question, ‘Umm…an anti-psychotic and a mix of sedatives.’ He kept eye contact with Jo, the intensity thrilling and alarming at the same time. He was suddenly embarrassed. _She must think me insane _.__

________ _ _ _ _

‘I am sorry, Jo. I never wanted you to see me like this,’ Henry muttered, his emotions all over the place. He tried unsuccessfully to look away. Jo’s grip didn’t waver and he just ended up turning his eyes off to the side. 

________ _ _ _ _

‘Don’t apologize to me Henry, not for this, not ever.’ Her voice was quite and determined. She grasped his jaw tighter and gave it a small shake, drawing his eyes back to her ‘It is not your fault you are here. We will get you through this.’

________ _ _ _ _

Whatever response he was expecting, that wasn’t it. He could feel his brows pulling together in a look of confusion. Jo gently let go of his jaw, leaned into him and wrapped him in a hug. This was also unexpected. Given that he was seated and she was standing Henry’s head was just below Jo’s shoulder. For a moment, Henry just rested in her warmth before slowly bringing up his arms to fold around her waist. 

________ _ _ _ _

Words may be beyond him at this point, but _this _he understood. Jo rubbed slow circles on his back, making no move to break the gentle embrace. Her other hand cupped the back of his head. She smelled good, like lilacs and something clean. Henry listened to the beat of her heart and took a shuddering breath, then another.__

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

‘You want to tell me about it?’ she softly asked from above him. 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

He did, he desperately did, and his addled thoughts almost made that seem possible. For the first time in a long time Henry felt safe, and he was not at all surprised that it was in Jo’s arms. Henry nodded his head, but couldn't speak. Tears started to flow, and despite his feeble attempts to stop them he started to cry. Jo just held him closer, murmuring things he couldn’t understand as she let him get all his frustration and sadness out. 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

After a time, Henry was not sure how long, he managed to pull himself together and withdrew his arms. Jo took the hint and backed up but instead of going back to the chair she turned around and sat next to him on the bed. 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Ever prepared, Jo produced a packet of Kleenex and Henry wiped his eyes and blew his nose. He was actually feeling more clear-headed and stable then he had in a long time. Now he just felt…tired. 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Henry took one deep breath, then another. He decided to answer her as honestly as he could.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

‘There are some things from my past that I have to deal with before I can leave here.’ It wasn’t a lie, but he still felt the untruth of the statement. 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Jo didn’t press for more details, ‘Any idea when that will be?’ She leaned her shoulder against his, the warmth of her body soaking into him. 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

‘No,’ he said, ‘It isn’t really up to me. It is up to Dr. Farber and we…ah…disagree on certain things.’

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

He felt rather than saw Jo take another look at his wrists, which were currently sitting in his lap.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

‘Yeah,’ she said slowly, ‘I can see that.’

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Jo didn’t ask him about anything else concerning Bellevue but instead spent the rest of her visit catching him up on cases, amusing him with stories of funny antics at the precinct, and making him forget at least for a moment where he was. It was he happiest he had been since his arrival.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

When she finally had to leave for work Jo slung her arm over his shoulder for one final hug, ‘You need to get better soon,’ she said, ‘Dr. Washington is driving everyone nuts and Lucas probably cries himself to sleep every night.’ She stood to go. 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

‘Dr Hatcher is doing his best to keep the peace but when he found out I was stopping by today he pointedly asked me to see if you had any idea when you would be back.’ She smiled, ‘he seemed a bit desperate.’

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Henry was able to give her a genuine smile. He honestly didn’t think anyone would miss him. 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

‘Please pass on my regards to everyone. I will be back as soon as I can.’

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Jo nodded and squeezed Henry’s hand one more time, ‘See you soon, Henry.’

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

\---

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

The next few weeks were easier and by the end of the fifth week Henry’s story was finished. Adam spent an additional three week poking into the darkest and most painful parts of Henry’s past, or trying to lead him into twisted fantasies of the future. 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

After the first few days Henry figured out that Adam was trying to provoke him. Henry gained a twisted sense of power in answering Adams questions with a little emotion as possible. 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Their most recent session had actually ended early, with Adam looking positively bored. 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

The next day, as Henry made his way (still dressed in the hideous green scrubs) to breakfast he was met by Nurse Evans. 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

‘Dr Morgan,’ she smiled, ‘I am so proud of the progress you have made this past few weeks! We will be sorry to see you go, but I am glad you are feeling better.’

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

‘Pardon me, what?’ Henry asked.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

‘Oh,’ she paused, ‘Did Dr. Farber not speak with you? You have been cleared for outpatient treatment!’ Her hands fluttered excitedly, Henry really did like her. ‘You get to go home today! See me after breakfast and we can coordinate your discharge.’

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Henry’s elation was tempered when he learned that he had one last session with Adam. At three that afternoon, Henry was once again in Adam’s office, though not seated at their usual chairs. Henry was anxious, not wanting to do anything to provoke Adam and prolong his stay.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Adam was seated calmly at his desk, working on paperwork, and he had not looked up when Henry had entered. Henry waited as the silence stretched.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Henry’s thoughts had actually started to wander when he was brought back by Adam’s voice.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

‘Henry,’ Adam adjusted his glasses as he raised his eyes, ‘I will see you next Friday, at the usual time. Give Abraham my regards.’

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Henry processed the words slowly, simultaneously elated to be going home and deflated at the knowledge that Adam still held power over him. 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

‘Did you hear me, Henry?’ Adam asked, his voice soft but hard. 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Henry swallowed, ‘Yes, Adam.’ He gritted his teeth before recognising the power play for what it was. Henry took another breath and exhaled loudly. Henry then gave him a huge smile. Adam’s brows furrowed, suspicion seeping into his eyes. 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

‘I look forward to it.’ 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Without another word, Henry turned and walked out of the office. Gently closing the door behind him.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

\---

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Exactly eight weeks to the day, Henry left Bellevue. Outside he was met by Abraham, who had insisted on giving him a ride home. Henry grinned at Abraham and pulled him into a tight hug. If anything, Abraham held him even more tightly. They had not been able to speak in those 8 weeks, as Abraham was not listed as a relative. 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Abraham pulled back and cleared his throat a few times, his blinking rapid.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

‘Good to have you back Henry, I have plans to make your favourite for dinner tonight and have pulled out one of the bottles of wine you keep insisting are only for special occasions.’

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Abraham took another shuddering breath and suddenly looked away. Henry, using his father’s instincts, pulled him into another hug. ‘I missed you too, Abraham,’ he said, holding on to his son. 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

After a few moments they broke apart and headed towards Abraham’s car. Henry taking a feigned interest in his surrounds so that Abe could compose himself. 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Once they were on their way, Henry was quiet and it was Abe who broke the silence.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

‘So,’ Abe started, ‘what are we going to do about Adam?’

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Henry frowned, ‘I am hoping his obsession has waned now that he had learned what he can about me.’ He explained to Abe how he was still going to have to meet Adam once a week. 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

‘I actually have a plan,’ Henry continued. Abe turned towards him with a raised eyebrow. 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

‘Oh,’ Abe said, ‘And what’s that? Please tell me this plan doesn’t involve you fleeing oversees or asking me to kill you.’

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Henry scoffed, ‘No Abraham, it does not.’ He couldn’t help but smile a bit at his son’s half-serious teasing.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

‘I plan to be boring.’

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

There was a long silence in the car as Abe clearly waited for the other shoe to drop. When Henry didn’t continue, Abe turned to him.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

‘Be boring?’

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

‘Yes,’ Henry declared proudly. ‘Adam is driven by his interest in me and my life. He is trying to live vicariously through me. If I am as boring as possible I deny him that.’

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Abe glanced between Henry and the street, incredulity and surprise reflecting in his eyes. 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

‘Boring, huh,’ he mused, ‘well, it’s not the worst plan you have ever come up with.’

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
